A Lyrical Misinterpretation
by Pwnguin
Summary: One little screw up and the whole world thinks you're in love. Four-Shot.
1. One

**A/N:  
**Hello readers of mine. This is my 50th story! YAY! *party* Okay. For my 50th story spectacular (an iCarly reference. Lots of references in this fic.) I am posting a TWO-SHOT! :D Might be a three-shot, but I'm going for two. This is a special day because I rarely write anything more than one chapter. xD That's why I chose this story as my 50th story spectacular. xDD  
The idea was my sister's. Let's give a big hand for her! *party* okay. I'm done.

_**

* * *

A Lyrical Misinterpretation**_  
by Pwnguin

_So Random! Set ; Prop Room: 10:40 AM.  
_

"Guys, guess what?!" Sonny exclaimed as she ran into the prop room to share some exciting (not really) news to her fellow castmates. Nico and Grady were playing Scrabble on the table, Tawni was blowing at her nails, and Zora was probably in the sarcophagus, or maybe in the vent system. Who knew.

Since no one answered to her "Guys, guess what?!", Sonny continued to tell her 'friends' about her exciting news, "I got asked to record a song!" She jumped up and down and squealed in excitement. Her castmates appeared unfazed. "Okay, okay relax, it's not that exciting," she said, more to herself than the dead crowd in the prop room. She took a seat next to Nico on the couch as Tawni strutted over next to Sonny.

"Really, what song? Who asked? Does it involve me?" Tawni asked.

"Umm, 'So Far So Great', some record producer from Hollywood Records, and no, it doesn't involve you," Sonny said.

Tawni frowned, "Then it's not very interesting to me." She stood up and left.

Sonny sighed and turned to Nico and Grady, "You guys think it's interesting, right?"

"YES!" Nico shouted.

Sonny smiled, but then immediately frowned, "ENZYME!" Nico shouted. "New high score, BOOYAH!"

Grady frowned, "No way! How could you — what the heck — .... What's an enzyme?"

Sonny groaned, "Hello, guys, about to record a song here. Anyone wanna tell me how cool that is? Anyone?"

Grady looked to Sonny, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sonny. I'll tell you how great that is once I beat this little CHEATER OVER HERE — "

"You're just mad 'cause I'm winning, you sore loser!"

"I'm not a sore loser! You're just a big, fat, lying, cheat — "

Sonny didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation since she left the prop room at this point to find someone to feel happy for her. Everyone on the So Random! set was either busy, eating, or uninterested. So, with no other options, Sonny decided to go behind enemy lines... to the Mackenzie Falls' set.

_Mackenzie Falls Set ; Chad Dylan Cooper's Make Up Table: 10:55 AM._

The three-named-drama-geek was sitting in front of his mirror eating a strange dish that Sonny didn't recognize. She got behind Chad so he could see her in the mirror and said, "Sup, Chad."

"Sonny," Chad said. "What brings you to The Falls?"

"Oh you know," Sonny said, shrugging, "Just thought I'd stop by and let you know that I was asked to record a song for Hollywood Records."

Chad's eyebrows perked up and he smiled, "Really? That's interesting, Sonny. I didn't know you could sing."

"Well," Sonny said innocently, smiling, "You know, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Chad got up and turned to Sonny, "Like what?"

"Like... where I'm from!"

"Wisconsin."

"My favorite day of the week."

"Monday."

"What day I got to Los Angeles...?"

Chad scoffed, "Too easy, a Wednesday."

"What, are you some kind of stalker, Chad?" Sonny asked.

Chad laughs, "No. I saw you entering with your mom onto the set for the first time on a Wednesday. I knew it was a Wednesday because I watched Mackenzie Falls later on in the evening."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Anyway. Back to the song. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, yeah great," Chad said. "What song are you singing?"

"So Far So Great!" Sonny said. "I'm super excited. It's gonna be released exclusively on iTunes and maybe I'll be in the top 10 songs and — "

"That's great, yeah, nice," Chad said, bored with his own words. "Hey, the Tween Choice Awards are in a month and I like to get my dates early... so I kinda need...."

"Are you asking me?" Sonny asked.

Chad shrugged, "None of my castmates wanted to go so..."

"Oh, so I'm like your fruit cup when they're out of the chocolate pudding," Sonny said.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So you'll go?" Chad asked hopefully.

Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess, since you're Mr. Desperate," she mocked.

Chad rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "So when are you recording the song?"

"Like, in 10 minutes," Sonny said, looking at her watch. "Oh my gosh, I have to be there! I'll talk to later, Chad, wish me luck!" And she scurried off the set quickly.

Chad called out a "Good luck" but she wasn't able to hear it.

_Hollywood Records ; Recording Studio: 11:30 AM_

Sonny smiled into her microphone and looked over at the song lyrics again. She had run through it five times and felt confident about everything.

"Okay, Sonny," the man behind the glass said. She had forgotten his name, it was hard to pronounce anyway. "Whenever you're ready, just give me the thumbs up."

She took a deep breath and flashed the thumbs up sign. She wondered if she'd win any awards for the song. What if she got nominated for a Tween Choice Award? _Tween Choice Award. Hey. I'm going with Chad to that. I'd thank him if I won. "Thank you everyone for this award, but most of all, I'd like to thank my castmates, and the star of Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper! This is such an honor." Hey, what if So Random! beat Mackenzie Falls for the Best Tween Show award? That would be awesome. I could rub it in Chad's face. Chad. Chad. Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dyla_—

The instrumental started to play in her headphones. Her mouth was singing the song, but her mind was singing _Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper._

* * *

**A/N:  
**I feel like writing a disclaimer.  
If I owned Sonny With A Chance, my fic If I Want To Kiss You, I Will would be how the last scene in Battle/Network played out.  
I don't own Scrabble, Hollywood Records, So Far So Great, or iTunes.  
I'm incorporating titles of Demi Lovato's songs into the writing. There was 2 in this chapter, one of them being So Far So Great. Can you find the other one?  
There's a Hannah Montana reference too... but that one is obvious. Wanna point it out? Let's see how many of you actually read the author's note... just for fun. :D  
And as for the "Enzyme" thing, I remember watching an old episode of What I Like About You and Val and her boyfriend were playing Scrabble and that just happened to be worth a lot of points. xP. I suck at Scrabble.

Part Two Coming VERY soon. (:  
please do not just favorite. tell me WHY you liked it. (: You're going to get a PM from me anyway, so why not just tell me now?


	2. Two

**A/N:**  
I sadly cannot post this on the day of Demi's album release. But I got close enough.  
Good news: (I think?) This is now a THREE-SHOT! I've never written a three-shot before... but hey, it works for me.  
I really can't tell this story in just two chapters, so that's why it's three now. (:

Look out for some Demi song titles, okay? I'll tell you how many there are at the end of this chapter.

* * *

_**A Lyrical Misinterpretation  
**_by Pwnguin

_Three Weeks Later :  
So Random! Set: Prop Room; 9:10 A.M._

By now Sonny had almost forgotten about her recording session with Hollywood Records. She walked into the Prop Room yawning wide and loud and noticed Nico and Grady hunched over the keyboard on the table staring intently at the screen.

"What's up guys?" Sonny asked as she took a seat on the couch and noticed that the TV screen had iTunes open.

"Nothing," Nico said. "Just trying to connect to the Internet so we can check the top 10 songs in iTunes."

"Really," Sonny said, uninterested. Her cellphone buzzed in her pocket and she yawned as she checked her inbox for a new text message.

"Huh," Sonny said, reading off the text message. "Tawni wants me to look at iTunes. Have you guys connected yet?"

"No uh," said Nico.

"Well, um," Grady said.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Let me do it." She connected to the Internet within seconds and looked at the iTunes store. Then she screamed. "NO WAY!"

"What?!" Nico and Grady said.

"'So Far So Great' is the number one single in iTunes! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!" Sonny exclaimed. She started bouncing up, down, and around the prop room in excitement. "I've got to call Lucy, and my mom, and... WAIT! No! I have to buy it and listen to it first! Duh!"

"Uh," Nico said. "Are you sure you want to — "

"You could always call your mom and Lucy first," Grady said. "Heck, why don't you call your grandma along with them, and your first boyfriend, and your second boyfriend, and your future husband... and..."

"You know what," Nico suggested. "How about we throw a party before you buy it?"

"Oh yeah!" Grady agreed. "Right after she calls her second cousin — "

"Okay," Sonny crossed her arms. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" Nico and Grady spoke unanimously.

"Then you guys wouldn't mind that I already bought the song from iTunes in my iPhone and it just finished downloading right now," Sonny said and waved her iPhone in her hand.

Nico and Grady eyed each other worriedly.

"Oh my gosh," Sonny squealed, jumping up and down, "I can't wait to listen to it!"

"ATTACK!"

Grady pounced onto Sonny, knocking her to the ground. The iPhone started playing, _"Bah dah dah dah, daaah dah dah dah, off to the races..."_

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny shouted, getting off the ground and picking up her iPhone. "I sound awesome!"

Nico laughed nervously, "Well, we're just gonna get going now." He and Grady scurried off.

Sonny shrugged and smiled as she listened to the song:

_"So far so great, get with it. At least that's how I see it. Having a dream is just the beginning. So far so great, believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Taking a ride, with _—_ "_

Her jaw dropped. She backed up the song a couple of seconds, _"... Away this feeling. Taking a ride with _—_ "_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Tawni came strutting in and stared at Sonny, "What's wrong?!"

Sonny dropped her iPhone and turned to Tawni, "I... I... I..."

"Aww, does Little Miss Sonny sound too computerized? Don't worry, Vanessa Hudgens got over it and you will too," Tawni smirked.

"No, Tawni," Sonny breathed. "I sound fine... I just... I just..."

"Can't believe how ridiculous your voice sounds recorded? We all feel that way." She picked up Sonny's iPhone and began playing the song. _"Can't take away this feeling. Taking a ride, with _—_ "_

Tawni gasped and turned to Sonny, "Oh no you didn't."

"It's not that bad, right?!" Sonny asked exasperated. "I mean, no one's gonna think — "

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. The world takes every little mistake too seriously. Sadly, they're going to take this one the same way," she gently pat her hand on Sonny's head. "On the bright side, your song sounds GREAT!" She dropped the iPhone into Sonny's hand and walked away.

Sonny played it just one more time to make sure she wasn't dreaming, _"Can't take away this feeling. Taking a ride with _—_ "_

She screamed again. This _couldn't _be happening.

_Mackenzie Falls Set: Chad Dylan Cooper's Make Up Table; 9:45 A.M._

Chasity walked over to Chad and stared into his mirror, "Good morning, Chad."

He grumbled, "Whatever."

"Aww, are we grumpy today?"

"Aren't you supposed to be running away and crying or something?" Chad snapped.

"Chad, that's my character."

"So?"

Chasity rolled her eyes, "Hey, you know that _Sonny _girl?" She emphasized _Sonny _as if there was something wrong with her name.

"Yeah. What about her?" he said defensively.

"Her single is like, number one in iTunes," Chasity said. "Who knew the girl had it in her?"

"Really," Chad said. He pulled out his iPod and opened the iTunes store. "Well let's just take a listen to this number one iTunes hit." He downloaded the song and played it. "Hey, this isn't half bad."

_"So far so great, believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Taking a ride with __Chad on my side..."_

"Whoa whoa whoa. A song that mentions me? Haha. This is the best song ever," Chad smirked. "Thanks, Chasity."

"You freak," Chasity groaned. "How do you know she's singing about you?"

He looked at her as if she were stupid, "Because it's _me. _Duh."

Chasity rolled her eyes. Look at who she had to work with.

_So Random! Set: Sonny & Tawni's Dressing Room; 9:50 A.M_

"What am I going to do, Tawni?!" Sonny asked. "My reputation is on the line! Everyone's going to think that I like — " she gagged. She couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"I don't see why you can't say his name," Tawni said. "I mean, you sang it just fine."

Sonny groaned, "Not helping!"

"Why didn't the producer people contact you before publishing the song?" Tawni asked.

"I asked them to surprise me," Sonny sulked. "Cause I... I like surprises."

"Well, it's your own fault. I'm going to hair and makeup," Tawni said, getting up.

"Hey!" Sonny called. "Get back over here! I am in the middle of a very bad situation and you have to help me!"

"Sonny, honey, if you're in humiliation then my work is obviously done," Tawni said.

"But you didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah!" Tawni smiled. Then she sighed, "Okay, fine. There's only one thing you can do: Avoid Chad. Then the paparazzi won't think that you guys have anything together. Then everyone will stop thinking about the song. Eventually your song will die off, and then maybe Ashley Tisdale or Hannah Montana will take the spotlight again and everyone will forget about you."

Sonny pondered the idea, "Hey, that could work." But then her face fell, "But I promised Chad I'd go with him to the Tween Choice Awards! And that's in like a week!"

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Duh. You dump the date. There. Problem solved."

Sonny sat back in her chair. So her problem would be solved as soon as she dumped Chad Dylan Cooper.

But does Chad Dylan Cooper get dumped?

* * *

**A/N:  
**Ooo. This story is taking a different turn than I thought it would.  
Okay, there are FOUR Demi Lovato song titles in this chapter. (not counting So Far So Great) Hint: Three of them were part of Sonny's dialogue, the other one is a one word song title. (this one is probably the hardest) Think you can find them?  
Recognize Chasity? If you've been at the Mackenzie Falls site, you'll notice that the name of the girl who plays the character "Chloe" is named "Chasity". I think she'd act very different from her character. Plus, what ever happened to Portlyn?

Part Three hopefully coming soon. (: Either Thursday or Monday. I go back to school next Tuesday, which sadly means less FanFiction. But I'll try to write as often as possible. :D

please do not just favorite. tell me WHY you liked it. (: You're going to get a PM from me anyway, so why not just tell me now?  
(I haven't been living up to ^^ that statement... but I'm trying. Too many of you favorite and I get lazy. But I will PM you this time. I promise.)


	3. Three

i'd like to give a shout out to Caroline, aka **AHigherOctave **for giving me an idea that enhanced my original idea. go read her stories, she's amazing.

* * *

_**A Lyrical Misinterpretation  
**_by Pwnguin

_So Random! Set; Prop Room: 12:00 P.M._

"Hey guys," Sonny said. She pranced into the Prop Room where Nico and Grady were playing a video game. "So what do you think of this outfit. Does it look like something a girl would dump a guy in?"

"What makes you think we'd know?" Nico said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "Are you implying that --"

"Forget it. Sorry I asked," Sonny rolled her eyes. "But I look okay, right?"

"Why does it matter what you look like when you dump someone?" Grady asked.

Sonny shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I'm not just going to dump just _anybody. _This is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about."

"You're going to WHAT?!" Nico gasped.

"Break my date with Chad," Sonny repeated slowly.

"You can't!" Grady shouted.

"Why not?" Sonny shrugged. "I'm sure he could get some other date."

Nico shook his head, "Did you even _hear _about the last time a girl tried to dump Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"No. Why?"

Nico and Grady eyed each other. "You tell her," Nico said.

"No! You tell her!" Grady argued.

"I told her last —"

"You told her noth —"

"GUYS!" Sonny shouted. "If neither of you are going to tell me, then I'm just gonna go walk over there and dump him already!"

Nico sighed, "Look. The last time a girl tried to dump Chad, they sort of... kind went like... they..."

"THEY ENDED UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Grady gasped, and then clamped his hand over his mouth. "Oo. Did I just say that out loud?"

Nico groaned, "Just don't do it, okay Sonny?"

"Why not?! I have to stop the world from thinking that I am in love with Chad!"

"But if you DO dump him, you WILL be in love with Chad!" Nico explained. "I think I know which one is worse, Sonny."

"Guys," Sonny said. "I am _not,_ nor will I ever be, in love with Chad. Trust me." She left the Prop Room with a strut in her step.

Nico and Grady sighed and got back to their game. "We warned her," Nico said. "We warned her _good."_

_So Random! Set; Sonny & Tawni's Dressing Room: 12:10 P.M._

Tawni quickly browsed through the celebrity news on her phone trying to look for something related to her. Lately, there hadn't been. She was worried that the media had decided that she was too boring and had moved on to someone more interesting, like Sonny. Her blood boiled when she noticed yet another update on Sonny.

"Tawni!" Grady called as he ran frantically into her dressing room with Nico at his side. "Sonny's gonna break her date with Chad!"

Tawni smiled, "I know, right?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Tawni said. "Yes I do remember."

"So why don't you go stop her?" Nico said.

"Because," Tawni said. "It'll humiliate her! And since she's always in the news for something not humiliating, why don't we make it... I don't know... humiliating?" She peeked at her phone and laughed. "Look, the whole world is speculating about what Sonny's song could possibly mean." She began reading off the comments, "'I think she's in LOVE with Chad Dylan Cooper. They are PERFECT for each other!' 'I think she wrote the song for Chad!' 'Dude, read the lyrics and think dirtily. It could mean ANYTHING!'"

"Tawni," Grady said. "Isn't the fact that Sonny's going to break up with Chad going to make it worse?"

Tawni laughed, "What's your point?"

_Mackenzie Falls Set; Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room: 12:15 P.M._

Sonny raised her knuckles to the door and knocked on it slowly. Chad opened the door and smiled, "Sonny."

"Chad," Sonny said. "We need to talk."

Chad shrugged, "Okay. Come on in."

Sonny stepped inside and shivered. His room was so dark and dramaish. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Look, Chad. I didn't mean to sing your name in the song, and I don't want anyone to think that I like you, 'cause, I mean, come _on, _it's _you, _so I just wanted to say that —"

"Since when do you care what people think, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I don't. But if people think that I like _you,_" she laughed, "I mean, my whole life would just —"

"You're saying it's a _bad _thing that people think that you like me."

"Yes!" Sonny laughed. "Exactly! I mean, you must be disgusted! So disgusted that..." she paused. "That, you would like, um, drop the date to the Tween Choice awards?"

Chad blinked. Twice. "Are you..." he gasped, "Dumping _Chad. Dylan. Cooper?_"

"Actually I was hoping to turn this into you dumping me," Sonny said. "But then again, everyone would think that I'm heartbroken, so ... yeah, I'm dumping you."

He was quiet. Then he said, "I take it that your castmates didn't warn you about the 'incident'."

"You mean the falling in love with you thing?" Sonny said. "Yeah, but _me _fall in love with _you_?" Sonny laughed hysterically. "Like, not in a million years, Chad. Not for a million _dollars._"

Chad nodded, "Alright then. I guess I'll find another date then." He opened the door, "Nice seeing you, Sonny."

"Wait," Sonny said. "No, 'Chad Dylan Cooper does not get dumped'? No, 'You're making the biggest mistake of your life'? Nothing?"

Chad shook his head, "Nope."

"Wow," Sonny said. "That easy, huh?"

Chad nodded, "Yup."

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

* * *

I am so sorry i keep on lying to you guys. This time, I'm not. This is definitely going to be a fourshot. I am SO SO SO sorry. I cannot tell this story in just three chapters. I promise, though, that chapter four will be the LAST chapter. I promise. *nods* really. I do. I really really do. If I don't, then you're dreaming. I can imagine chapter four very well, and I can imagine the ending. So we're good.

there are two Demi song titles. Both are from her new album: Here We Go Again. No hints this time.

I gave up on PMing you guys who favorite without reviewing. I am THAT lazy. =P


	4. Four

_**A Lyrical Misinterpretation  
**_by Pwnguin

_6 Days Later  
So Random! Set ; Prop Room : 6:15 P.M._

"Do you smell," Nico sniffed. "Flowers?" He turned to Grady and sniffed at his jacket pocket.

"Dude!" Grady said. "This is my personal bubble and you have to stay out!" He motioned his hands in a circular form around his body for emphasis.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Where is that smell coming from? Someone is bringing in _way _too many flowers. I mean, I know we're gorgeous and all, but some people have a nasal condition --"

At that moment, Sonny walked in carrying a large bouquet of multi-colored flowers. She looked to Nico, "Does this answer your question?"

"Wow," Grady gaped. "Where did those come from?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Chad. He's been sending me like five bouquets a day for the past six days!" She threw the bouquet to the ground and stepped on a rose. "If he thinks that this is going to make me go to the Tween Choice Awards with him, then he obviously doesn't understand English."

"Don't you see, Sonny?!" Grady cried. "This is all part of his plan to make you fall in love with him!"

"I don't know about you, but if I were you, I wouldn't go to the awards tonight," Nico said.

"What?!" Sonny exclaimed. "I have never been to a Tween Choice Awards show and you expect me to _not _go? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Actually, yes," Nico nodded.

Sonny groaned, "You guys are losing it." She began exiting the prop room and stealthily pulled out a flower from her pocket and sniffed it. She was always a sucker for flowers...

_Tween Choice Awards ; Entrance : 7:00 P.M._

Sonny took a breath as she watched her castmates step out of the limousine and onto the red carpet. _I can't believe I'm actually here! Keep it cool, Sonny. Don't say anything stupid. Just smile and don't think about Chad. Chad. Chad. Chad. Lovely, lovely... Darnit. _

She took a step out and looked up at the sky. A loud ring of fans' screams began to shower over her. She smiled. "SONNY!" "SONNY OVER HERE!" "SONNY MUNROE I LOVE YOU!"

"Sonny," a voice said. She shivered.

"What," she said, turning around. "Do you want, Chad?"

"Just trying to be a gentleman," Chad said, and pulled out a small flower from his pocket, "And escorting you inside."

She rolled her eyes, "Go away, Chad. I've had enough flowers already, thank you very much."

"Flowers?" Chad said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Who said this was a flower?" He pushed the small "flower" toward Sonny's hand.

Sonny slowly took the flower from his hand. She looked around for possible paparazzi. "Um, it still looks like a flower."

"Look closer, Sonny," Chad said. "Some things appear different at the surface."

Sonny brought the flower closer to her face. Something sparkled in the center. "What..."

"Sonny!" Nico called, and she snapped back into reality. "Come on! The show's starting!

"Better get inside, Sonny-shine," Chad said. "Tonight's a special night." He lifted her chin and quickly brushed his lips against hers, then began to walk into the theater.

Sonny brought her fingers to her lips. They tingled ever so slightly. She pulled out a diamond ring from inside the flower and slowly slipped it onto her finger. She smiled at the glimmer. Then she looked up, confused, and said, "What just happened?"

_Tween Choice Awards : Theater Audience ; 7:15 P.M._

Sonny fidgeted in her seat as the show continued. She wasn't sure of who won anything. The last thing she remembered was Zac Efron holding an award and Chad yelling out a "BOO!" from behind her. The ring on her finger and the tingling on her lips (it was STILL there?) was distracting her from everything.

"Sonny," Nico nudged her. "They're announcing the nominees for Best Tween Show award. Pay attention."

"Right. Attention. Haha. WHAT RING?!" Sonny panicked.

"Ring?" Nico asked, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Sonny laughed nervously. "What could possibly be wrong? I mean, I'm sure we'll win the Best Tween Show award. How could anything be wrong? KISS!"

"Kiss?"

"And the winner of the Best Tween Show award goes to," Hannah Montana said, and opened the envelope. "So Random!"

The audience erupted with cheers, and the So Random! stars stood up and made their way to the stage. Sonny smiled at the audience. When she looked to Chad, he winked. Sonny quickly turned away...

...and tripped on the stairs.

The audience let out a "GASP!" Sonny quickly got up and began bursting into laughter. She scurried onto the stage and grabbed the mic from Tawni, "Isn't it great that at So Random! we can all fall and just laugh?" She began laughing. The audience applauded.

Tawni eyed Sonny, "Oh no, you are NOT taking away my spotlight to do the thank you speech."

Grady pulled Tawni back, "Come on, Tawni. She's the reason why we won in the first place."

"Oh no," Sonny said. "It's perfectly fine. I don't wanna --"

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" Nico, Grady, and Zora chanted. They raised their hands at the audience, "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!"

The audience began chanting, "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!"

"Well," Sonny said. "Okay."

She took the award from Hannah and spoke into the mic, "Thank you everyone for this award. There have been many amazing moments at So Random! ever since I joined the cast. Um," she bit her lip. "I'd like to thank my castmates, Zora, Grady, Nico and Tawni. Also, Marshall Pike. And um..."

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Girl, you better don't say it._

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Get up here, Chad!"

_Why did I say it?!_

The audience began to whisper. A "So Far So Great" was heard and Sonny looked down, wondering who said it. She watched Chad climb up the steps. He stood next to Sonny and waved at the audience, who then went crazy.

"Now, I know you guys heard my song, 'So Far So Great', and you just so happened to hear me sing 'Chad' instead of 'Chance'," Sonny eyed Chad carefully. His expression was unfazed. "I want to inform everyone that this was a complete mistake. I didn't mean to sing Chad. And NO, it does not mean I like him. I just happened to be thinking about him while recording the song." _Why did I say that?!_

"Oh, Sonny," Chad said. "Funny funny Sonny. When are you going to realize the truth?"

"Truth? What truth? That you're an egotisical jerk-face? 'Cause I realized that a long time ago," Sonny said. The audience called out an, "Ooo."

"No," Chad said. "The fact that you're in love me. That truth."

Sonny sputtered, "What?! Yeah right! In love with you?! Yeah. Right. Haha. Haha. Yeah. Funny." _Stop talking. Stop it. Just stop it._

"Then you wouldn't mind," Chad said. "If I kissed you in front of all these people." [insert scream from audience] "Because if you weren't in love with me, you wouldn't feel a thing. Right?"

"Right," Sonny said. "But I refuse to do that."

"Why?"

_Because I'm going to melt into your arms if you do. _"Because I wouldn't want to lay my lips on your dirty, lying ones!" [insert ooo from audience]

"I think you're scared," Chad smirked.

_Scared of revealing to everyone that -- _"PLEASE, Chad. You are so full of yourself. Just drop it. Thanks for the award everyone! I love you --"

She then felt hands grip onto her face and lips crash onto hers. Sparks flew throughout her body, she went limp and began to kiss him back.

Kiss Chad Dylan Cooper back.

[insert cheers from audience]

When he released her, Chad grabbed the mic and said into it, "Who do you love, Sonny?"

She swallowed, "You."

_So Random! Set ; Prop Room : 11:30 P.M._

Nico and Grady entered the Prop Room and jumped onto the couch. "How great was that show?" Nico asked.

"So great! You owe me 50 bucks."

"For what?"

"Because Sonny fell in love with Chad!" Grady answered.

"We never bet on that!"

"We didn't?" Grady asked.

"No!" Nico said. "And even if we did, I would've bet that Sonny would've fallen in love with Chad. So there would have never been a bet in the first place!"

Grady groaned, "Darn. I needed new shoes."

Sonny pranced into the Prop Room with a giant smile on her face. "Hello..." she said dreamily.

"Sonny!" Grady said. "You owe me 50 bucks!"

She smiled and reached into her wallet and pulled out three 20 dollar bills. "Here you go..."

Grady stared at the bills, "Wow. I didn't think that'd work." He looked at Nico, "She's lost it."

Nico shrugged, "We warned her. We warned her _good._"

-**The End**-

* * *

Wow. This wasn't exactly how I pictured the ending... I guess I could've written it better.  
Was Chad too un-Chad-ish? Please let me know.  
No song titles this time. I was kind of lazy to put some in. There might be some that I put it unknowingly, but I really doubt that.  
Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the story. (:  
I have school tomorrow. *shudders*


End file.
